We found an attractive bee boy! (SolluxXReader)
by PB4erisol
Summary: You are a girl in the summer and Sollux finds you reading a book of bees and flowers. He teaches you about the POLLINATION PROCESS.


**We found an attractive bee boy!**

Somebody's laying on the grass on a warm summer day in her shorts and t-shirt. She's quite short and her really long, blonde hair is spread all around her body. She's you.  
You are reading a book of bees and flowers. Literally. Suddenly a guy stops by and grins, saying with a hot, lispy voice: "So interested in the pollination process? I think I'm able to teach you all of it." You blush and look up at him, seeing a tall hot computer guy with grey skin, four orange horns, red-and-blue sunglasses and a black t-shirt with a yellow gemini - zodiac sign on it. He seems to be quite thin but kind of really confident. He's got some 'swag'. "You want me to teach you, chick? I'll come over to your house later tonight, because I've got to get ready." You nod and stay speechless, seeing that he takes his leave and waves. You stand up and start walking towards your home kind of weirded out. How could he know where do you live? How did he know what were you thinking by then? Wow, he's weird but the thought of him turns you on in a strange way.

Two hours later you've had some dinner and you come out of shower, walking to your room. You hum your favorite song and you let the towel drop on the floor, staring to put your pajamas on. You look into the mirror inside the wardrobe and your face turns all red. You see him behind you. "I found a pretty cute chick, don't you think?" You turn around slowly and cautiosly, then you stare at him. He smirks. "Yeah that's you." You stubbornly take your big brother's maths book and tend to be doing homework. "My name's Sollux Captor by the way", he says and you nod, telling him your name. You scratch your head in confusion and then he looks at the math problem over your shoulder. "It's easy as fuck." You blush some more and know you're so bad at maths that your teahcer laughs at you as you wouldn't learn it in any way possible. He whispers to you seductively pointing at the book: "x is 529 minus 64 divided with 25 which is 18.6" You write it down to your brother's notebook having your face all red, being amazed of his absolutely cool math skills. You are speechless and you broke. You just ended up blushing and staring at the math notebook in front of you and the pencil fell from your hand. He chuckles and leans in front of you, stealing a kiss from you. You twitch and shortly you kiss back, pulling back after a moment.  
You fall down from your chair and totter to your bed burying yourself under your blanket. "J-j-just go away..." you say and he sits next to you. "I know you don't mean it. Let me teach you everything about the pollination process. I bet you'll like it." You pull off the blanket a little and see his face, nodding slowly.

He smirks and kisses you deeply, your face turned even redder than a tomato while kissing him back as deep. He slides a hand under your shirt but you just let him continue because he's hot. He smoothly takes your shirt off, you pull back breaking the kiss for air and look at him. He seems to know what he's doing and you take off his shirt too, seein that he helped you with that, tossing his shirt to somewhere. Slowly but surely he removes your pajama shorts and your legs squirm a bit. You pull his head down to close your mouth and you lick his horns hearing him to purr a little. You giggle at it a little and continue licking his horns, noticing that a tent is forming to his pants' front and you take your other hand palming it through his pants. He moans and suddenly rips off all of the rest clothes on you both, seeing he has got two dicks instead of one, and what the hell is even with the shape? They're like... Two squirming tentacles with lenght about 12 centimeters. You noticed that he entered them both in your ass and you moan. He started to thrust deep and you rock your hips, he leans down close to your body and suck on your nipple, you run your fingers through his hair and he thrusts faster with a growl. You think inside your mind: 'Oh god... If he keeps trying to satisfy me indirectly I'm going to get so wet it'll get drippy...'. He grins and thrusts harder, sucking on your nipple wildly. He pulls back from your nipple and gasps for air, then sucks on the other nipple, you arch your back a little. He is now slamming into your ass as deep fast and hard as he can, you wondering that where the hell did he get all that lube without using anything. He precums and pulls a bulge out making it rub your clit. You moan loudly feeling really really embarrassed. It's like he knows all your thoughts, like he wanted to make you as wet as possible, like he wants you at the state of the highest pleasure.  
After a while he has got you so horny and wet that your entrance is dripping wet. He pulls the both bulges of his off and makes them tease your entrance. You whimper softly and bite your lower lip, grabbing his shoulders and looking at him with a begging look in your eyes. He chuckles darkly. "Somebody needs to beg to get it~" he said and you blushed madly. You didn't even dare to say anything but you knew that he always knew what you were thinking so you just thought: 'Please push them in and be rough on me I can't take it anymore, please POLLINATE me~' and he grinned, sliding them in very slowly though you pulled him with your legs that are wrapped around his hips, trying to make him just do it but it seems that he wants to tease you off a little bit. You moan a little and he even is barely in. 'How deep can they go and why does it feel so fucking good', you think, but then you remember he's got two of them.  
You claw at his shoulders and he slams the rest of it in. You moan as he starts thrusting into your 'nook' roughly, feeling that he gripped your hips. You rock your hips against him and pull him ramming it deep and hard, noticing him bite his lower lip and you pull his head down so you can lick his horns while he's pleasing you, he started licking your nipples and thrusts harder, drawing a little blood of yours to drip out; it hurts but it feels yet so good. You gasp when he reaches the deep spot inside of you and start groaning out his name: "S-S-S-Sollux~!" He thrusts now the deepest and fastest as he could without any help and you make yourself tighter in order to give him more pleasure as you're probably much closer than him, having your eyes halfly closed and arching your back more and more, moving your hips fiercely with his thrusts and you couldn't keep yourself under control, suddenly rolling on top of him and riding him with all the lust, all the need to get it hard and deep. You hear him moaning now through your own moans and slamming his bulges so hard and deep inside you that you suddenly notice they went deeper than they should've, but you continue while his moans turned into groans, loud groans and you're now screaming out his name, being totally overflowed with pleasure. Your insides twitch and you cum wildly letting out a loud squeal, felt his bulges touch the edge of your womb with the last and the hardest thrust, making him cum and you feel really full like you were going to burst, but you didn't.

You collapsed on him panting heavily, feeling very exhausted and he kisses your forehead, moving his bulges back a little to prevent you from getting any injuries. He seems to purr loudly and you nuzzle at him, drifting into your thoughts and falling asleep shortly after that remembering his gentle touch on your head petting your hair smoothly.

He was now your everything as you had nobody else than your brother who was always "at work". You never wanted to let Sollux go. Never. He is special to you as a person and the difference between races didn't matter you, because love is love, was it gays, lesbians, straight or something very special as you'd describe it.

The bond between you two could never be removed.

THE END


End file.
